minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Generation Seeds
=0.9.0 Seeds: Click Here!= A Generation Seed is a string of letters and digits (not finger digits; number ones) which helps generates a world. If you put the same characters, you will get the same world. Some interesting seeds with amazing scenery are: Pre 0.9.0 Seeds *itsprobablybecuaseisaybewbs *thisismcpe *nyan *ONE DIRECTION <3 *998 *8008135 *jpgaming *notch *infinity *hunter *nyan.3535 *0.7.0 *dragons *Supersecretseed *goku (You spawn right next to huge caves.) *terrestrial *bloodgultch *hakapoo *Herobrine *Madcow *Dblcut3 *Dracula *brettsbeard *verywowmuchfun *officeryoung *pigwolf *cherokeebeast *porsche *no grass *iliketomoveit *HorridSeed *9812 *dumbocow ~ Nepenthesis *Deidra *Fate Awaits *ak1y38 *iamadragonlololol *Adam9812IsEpic *Bekarton Guards The Gate! *Life360 (Note: Awesome cave) *DeadMau5GhostsNStuff (archipelago-type seed) *Sky city walk (Floating Island near spawning position) *aetherNETHER *it's a pig *new york *0.6.9 *nether4 ( note must be v.0.9.0 alpha lots of melons! And many others! Return frequently for more awesome seeds! PLEASE SEE THIS PAGE ON OUR MCPE COMMUNITY WIKI C Jj 0.9.0 (And Above) If you have v.0.9.0, all pre - 0.9.0 seeds will spawn different terrain than the seed is supposed to spawn . These seeds are for 0.9.0 and above. * Villagers (spawn on village roof) * johnny appleseed (Purple Grass and Villages. As of 0.9.3, its regular grass.) * AssMen (Two islands.) * AceCraftGaming. (Mesa Biome) * -1 Lots of flowers, and a cave somewhere with a zombie monster spawner in survival mode. Also, if you REALLY look around, you can find a mountain village. It has a blacksmith, but sadly, it's WAY at the top. and will probably be burning down before the player gets there. The chest contains 1 Iron Ingot and 11 Ink Sacs * 000 Small pool of source lava relatively close to spawn point. Flying recommended *NOTCH spawn in a giant Mesa with a huge cave system under it.Recommended for people who want to easily mine. * OMG (Three Villages and two close by Dungeons.) * Mexico (Spawns you on an island with caves.) * USA (Spawns you in a purple grass Savannah.) * Y2K (Strangely enough, You spawn in the cloudlands. Re-act quickly. You will fall in a swamp biome with water. Your game may also crash while spawning.) * jpgaming extreme hill biomes, abandoned mine shafts and dungeons, plus many caves and underground tunnels that contain emerald, diamond, gold, lapis lazuli and iron, along with huge lava pools. Note that it will take quite a bit of exploration to find, but is ultimately worth it. * squishedbanana extreme hill biomes, many lava pools, mooshrooms and wolves and underground waterfalls. * TNT Seed. South of spawn lies a mesa biome. 2 for 1 * Wumbo - G-Savannah biome. As of 0.9.3, it is now a regular savannah. * qwop- Mega Spruce Taiga with Podzol. * waffle- Spawns you on a Savannah village. * Generation Seeds/ 805967637 * bedrock = beast Extremely lucky! Roofed Forest! If you continue to travel in a certain direction, you'll find a Mushroom Island literally CONNECTED to the Roofed Forest! You can love on the Mushroom Island and even have wood to cut down, too! Also, if you head in the direction opposite of the Mushroom Island, you'll eventually find a Mesa biome! Category:World Seeds Category:Generation Seeds Category:Seeds Category:Naturally generated structures